PeinIta Shower
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This is an OOC fic between Itachi and Pein. contains boylove. warning.


"Come with me, Ita-chan, I want to show you something." Pein said, a blindfold over Itachi's eyes as he guided him through the halls of the school Pein ran. It was a Sunday, so no one was in school. They had the whole place to themselves.

"What is it, principal-sama?" Itachi said, groping around in front of him hoping he wouldn't bump into something.

"Ita, what ddi I tell you?" Pein said, playfully swatting Itachi's behind. "When we're alone, you call me Pein."

"S-Sorry Pein." Itachi blushed.

"You know how there have been rennovations going on all over the building?" Pein said, leading Itachi into the boy's locker room.

"Yeah? So?"

"So, you and I are going to be the first to try out the new showers." Pein smirked and removed Itachi's blindfold.

Itachi blushed as he looked ta the shower stalls. Each one was three times the size of the old ones, but because of that there were three fewer. They were community stalls, with two shower heads in each, an extendable head on a hose and even a small bench coming out from the wall.

"Pein, you want to do it in the shower?" Itachi blushed ten shades of red.

Itachi was a senior at seventeen years old, and he had been hiding his relationship with Pein since he was twelve. Not everyone was as open to understand their sort of relationship, so they resolved to keep it a secret. Lately, Pein had been becoming more and more risque, having them do it in more and more public places. Probably because Itachi was nearing his birthday, which meant he would be of legal age. Then they could stop hiding the fact that they were so in love.

"Of course." Pein said. "What's wrong with the shower?"

"N-Nothing." Itachi blushed even darker, already completely turned on.

"Good. Now strip naked." Pein ordered.

Itachi loved these little games they played and unbuttoned his lavender top, sliding it off his pale shoulders. He shuddered when Pein ran his warm hands down Itachi's slender back and into his pants. "These too," he said with a grin. Itachi moaned to Pein's touch and kicked off his shoes and socks and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the tile floor and stepped out of them. Then he slid his black boxers off his legs and looked up at his lover, whose eyes gleamed hungrily down on him, shining brightly with lust.

"Y-You too Pein." Itahci said boldly. "I want to see you completely naked."

Pein looked shocked, then he smiled, then chuckled a little. "Ooh I get all tingly when you make demands. As you wish."

He unbuttoned his long black trench coat and tossed it aside, along with his shoes and socks. He was wearing an almost obscenely tight black button up. Itachi could see every detail, every twitch and lustful spasm that shot through Pein's taught muscles. He could also see every peircing that lined his torso. Pein slowly, torturously, unbuttoned his shirt, exposing a few more inches of his perfect, pale skin with every button. Itachi moaned subcinciously and started touching himself, watching as Pein's fingers darted from button to button and peeled away his shirt. Then he undid his belt and pants zipper and let his pants fall to his feet. Itachi was only a little shocked to find that Pein was going commando.

"There, now I'm naked too." Pein said, pulling Itachi close to him so that every part of the raven's body touched his. "You can see all of me in plain light."

Itachi moaned as he felt his erection throb against Pein's stomach. He clung to him, his black painted nails digging into Pein's forearms. Pein gently caressed the younger man's face and moved in slowly, touching their lips together in a feather-light kiss. Itachi pulled back and then kissed him again, then Pein pulled back and kissed, each time the kiss was longer and more heated and more passionate. Their tongues danced together, drawing them in, then pushig them apart, then biting playfully and sucking rough.

Itachi suddenly slid down in the older man's embrace until his face was eye-level with the cock he loved so much. He let out a hot breath across the head, holding Pein's firm ass in his hands and loving the shiver it ran through his body. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the head and dragged it across painfully slowly, sucking the tip softly, roughly, softly, nipping at the heated skin. He engulfed it, bobbing his head and relaxing the muscles in his throat so the shaft could get all the way inside. He roughly flexed his fist around Pein's balls as he bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around and using his teeth. He pushed three fingers inside himself, moving and thrusting and flexing them so he would be ready to take Pein inside him.

"Fuck...only you know how to do it so fucking well!" Pein felt himself approaching his climax and he yanked Itachi away by his hair forcefully. "Let's actually get in the shower before you make me cum."

Itachi climbed into the stall, Pein right after him, and pulled the curtain across. Pein reached for the knobs and turned on both, as hot as it would go. Itachi shrieked and trembled, pressing his body against Pein's.

"Too hot for you?" Pein said and grabbed the one that was on a hose, placing it a few inches away from his sweet uke's entrance. "Try this."

Itahci screamed and moaned, digging his nails into Peins back as he struggled to keep his legs under him. The scalding hot water flowed against his opening with amazing force and god it tickled! He threw his head back, fighting to stay standing. When Pein moved the head so it was showering Itachi's erection with the burning hot water he did fall, his trembling hips unable to withstand the pleasure.

"I take it that was too much." Pein said, moving the head again so it was showering Itachi's whole body.

"Sorry. I just couldn't keep myself up anymore. You're just soooo amazing, Pein." Itachi said, kneeling up and licking the inside of Pein's thigh. Pein shuddered and moaned softly.

"Damn it, Itachi. I want to put it in." He hissed, grabbing Itachi's wet hair with his fist, "I can't take it much longer."

Itachi stood up and walked over to the bench. He knelt on it, his legs spread wide and put his hands on the wall. He looked back over his shoulder at Pein and gave him his most seductive "come hither" look. He waggled his ass just a little to let Pein know he was ready for him.

Pein waster no time and moutned him hard and fast. Itachi yelped and scraped his fingernails across the tile wall. He moaned as Pein pumped into him, searching for that special spot. He seemed to be having trouble, though, so Itachi stopped him and turned around and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, urging him to go on. Pein grabbed Itachi's hips in his strong hands as he thrusted into him, still looking for his prostate.

"AHHHHH!" Itachi suddenly cried.

"As, there it is." Pein said, ramming into it again and again.

Itachi was ashamed by his own lewd noises and was thankful for the loud pattering of the shower heads to drown them out. But as if Pein read his mind, he reached out with one hand and turned off both shower heads. The only noises now were Itachi's erotic shrieks and the slippery noises of their own hot connection.

Pein leaned down and nibbled at Itachi's neck, hoping for his to scream just a bit louder, squeeze his cock just a bit tighter. He moaned when he felt Itachi's inner walls spasm and clench around him. He sucked on one of the raven's nipples, still holding his hips and pounding into him. He felt Itachi's insides clench again in a rythm to his screams.

"You're getting really close, aren't you?" Pein whispered, breathing hard on his neck.

"AHHHN! YES! PEIN! PEEEEIN! I'M GONNA CUM!" Itahi shrieked.

No sooner had he said that than his muscles clenched tighter than ever around Pein's ahft and he released all over the both of them. Pein could no longer move with Itachi gripping him so tight so he gave in and came as well, filling up his trembling raven.

Itachi moaned as Pein pulled out and started gently kissing his face. His lips, his eyelids, the tears of pleasure that ran down his flushed face. He kissed his neck softly, then his chest, and his stomach. He knew these soft touches were like lightning to Itachi right after he had an orgasm.

"I love you." he whispered, wrapping his arms around the boy,

"I love you too." Itachi said.


End file.
